


Rogers Doesn't Swear

by JosieRuby1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Swearing, provanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Bucky is horrified to learn that the Avengers think Steve doesn't have a potty mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogsandcoffeepots (haveyouseenmyhaggis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dogsandcoffeepots+%28haveyouseenmyhaggis%29).



> Thanks to Laura for the inspiration

"Like fuck, Steve doesn't swear," Bucky's voice was disbelieving and he shook his head in a /who the hell are you kidding Steven!/ type of way and Steve simply shrugged innocently at him.

"He doesn't," Nat said simply.

"Yeah, he told me off for saying shit once," Tony pointed out. "It was justified and everything, I had just flown into a force field."

Bucky laughed. "The stories I could tell you about Steve and his language," he said. Steve's expression dropped and he shook his head silently mouthing no no no no no no no no. He had this reputation as the good boy who didn't swear, didn't hurt people unless they were bad, was Christian, etc. "But that wouldn't be fair on our little captain now would it."

"You're the worst," Steve muttered and jumped up from the sofa. He knew he had the eyes f Nat,  Tony, Clint, and Bucky on him but he didn't care. He stepped out of the room to let them continue with their conversation. They didn't have to believe Bucky, Bucky was new after all, he was the more trustworthy one. Not that Bucky would be lying, Steve just didn't want them to know.

\--

"So Steve, tell us about the time you got into a fight in the alley, I hear the guy you fought was a bit of a tosser?" Tony said, corner Steve later on that day. Tony smirked as he put an arm on the wall in front of Steve to stop him from being able to continue the way he was walking.

Steve lounged back against the wall and smirked right back at Tony. "That was Bucky's way of describing him yes," Steve agreed and stepped around him

\--

Clint tried next. "Shit!" He cried as one of his arrows flew into the wall just passed Cap's head. Steve hadn't dodged, even when he saw it coming. He had ever trust in Clint's abilities, if Clint meant to injure him he would. "Sorry, Cap, don't you just hate these little fuckers?"

"No, and neither do you." Steve shrugged.

"Ah, you've got me there. But they aren't always cooperative. Don't you think?"

"Well, a tool is only as good as the person using it, " Steve said, which left Clint staring after him speechless.

\--

"This election, though?" Nat flopped down on the sofa beside Steve as he was watching thew news and complained at him. "I don't like either of the dickheads who are running this year, what do you think?"

"I certainly think that was a poor attempt to get a cuss word out of me," Steve said with a shrug and changed the channel.

\--

Bucky was the last but he didn't try and get a rise out of him, knowing Steve of old he knew that would never work. Steve was too good to fall for those little attempts. "Hey, Stevie!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Bucky, what happened? Your minions couldn't prove you right so you wanted to try yourself?" Steve laughed. "Face it, I am an innocent good boy who doesn't use bad words."

"You're killing me here, Steve," Bucky said, struggling not to laugh too much. "Seriously killing me. I don't buy it for a second."

"Well, you're going to have to, that's just how it is. Maybe you don't remember right?" Steve asked, sweetly.

"That was low, Rogers," Bucky said and jabbed him in the side.

\--

"Steve have you heard about the shit-head who-"

"Oh my god would you all just fuck off" Steve all but screamed in frustration. As he did so he saw Clint curse and hand a bill to Nat and Bucky fist pump the air in success.


End file.
